


Sueños de oro y resplandor

by Ann_Dark_910



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Remus Lupin, Concubine Remus Lupin, Drama, Emperor Lucius Malfoy, Harems, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Remus Lupin, Royalty, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Dark_910/pseuds/Ann_Dark_910
Summary: El plan era sencillo: Ir al Palacio Imperial como un entretenimiento para el Banquete Imperial, brindar un espectáculo que cautive al público, robar algunos objetos que se pudiesen vender entre los mercaderes y, finalmente, huir de ese extraño reino extranjero.Ahora, que el Emperador se encandilará de él y decidiera convertirle en su nuevo concubino para que formase parte del harén. Eso si no era parte del plan.
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Antes del sueño

## ┃Antes del sueño┃

_Remus vive en un reino extranjero, muy alejado de su tierra natal. Junto a su singular grupo, han logrado encontrar distintas maneras de sobrevivir en ese extraño lugar de extrañas tradiciones. Siempre con la idea de regresar a su hogar, se escabullen entre los angostos pasajes de una ciudad de mil y un maravillas. Jóvenes ladrones en una ciudad donde el más astuto ha de sobrevivir._

_Un día, una nueva oportunidad se presenta ante ellos._

_El plan era sencillo: Ir al Palacio Imperial como un entretenimiento para el Banquete Imperial, brindar un espectáculo que cautive al público, robar algunos objetos que se pudiesen vender entre los mercaderes y, finalmente, huir de ese extraño reino extranjero._

_Ahora, que el Emperador se encandilará de él y decidiera convertirle en su nuevo concubino para que formase parte del harén. Eso si no era parte del plan._

_La vida dentro y fuera del palacio son dos mundos totalmente diferentes, cada uno con sus misterios y secretos ocultos tras las paredes. Misterios, secretos y traiciones, todo oculto dentro de los muros de un paraíso de mármol. Ahora su misión es poder sobrevivir dentro del singular mundo del palacio y, por supuesto, lograr satisfacer al caprichoso emperador que le ha encerrado en una jaula de oro y resplandor._

_._

_._

_._


	2. La danza nocturna que hipnotizó al corazón

**_Sueños de oro y resplandor_ **

**Capítulo I:**

**[La danza nocturna que hipnotizó al corazón]**

.

_Caminos de arenas finas como el oro, vientos que susurran melodías lejanas y olvidadas por el tiempo y las estrellas guiando un rumbo desconocido entre el sueño y el porvenir._

.

Las calles son un lugar peligroso para crecer, los barrios bajos esconden peligros en cada esquina y callejón. La muerte y la desdicha asechan en cada momento y cada lugar.

Para sobrevivir hay que retar y jugar con la suerte, burlar al peligro y al destino mismo. Un salto adelante y no mirar atrás.

—¿Están seguros de que esto es realmente una buena idea?

—Por supuesto, ¿Cuándo nos hemos equivocado?

—¿Realmente quieres que te contesté esa pregunta?

Sirius bufó, inconforme, y Remus pensó que todo aquello en definitiva era una mala idea. Pero, por supuesto, tentar a la suerte era algo que llevaban haciendo desde que llegaron a ese país y esa ciudad. Su vida se basaba en un ciclo interminable de riesgos, a veces favorables, a veces muy desafortunados.

Jugar a la suerte con el destino era algo en lo que se especializaban.

—Muy bien, lo admito—Sirius se recargó en la vieja pared de piedra y les brindó una sonrisa que presagiaba peligro—. Hemos tenido algunos problemas con planes pasados, algunos contratiempos imprevistos. Pero en esta ocasión, el premio es tan grande que vale la pena el riesgo a correr.

Sus tres compañeros le miraron con duda, inseguros sobre las palabras de su amigo y, en especial, sobre la propia seguridad del plan.

Sirius era un guía extraño. Como único alfa de un grupo de cuatro, con un beta y dos omegas de compañeros, a menudo tomaba el papel de líder del grupo. Era algo que estaba en su naturaleza.

—No lo sé, Sirius. Robar en las calles y a los mercaderes es una cosa—comentó James, sentado en una de sillas su pequeño hogar—, pero robar en el palacio es un nivel mucho más elevado al que estamos acostumbrados.

—Si nos atrapan, nos llevarán a la horca. —agregó Peter, tan asustado como siempre.

Sirius suspiró, en un tono exasperado. Se separó de la vieja pared y se situó en medio del pequeño y desabrido cuarto que representaba su hogar. Y, con la pose más digna de un general a punto de entrar a guerra, empezó su discurso.

—Lo sé, lo sé—admitió, con mano en el pecho, fingiendo un pesar—. Corremos un riesgo grande, y por eso mismo, nuestra táctica será diferente. No nos iremos por las cosas grandes y visibles, si no por los pequeños detalles. Algunos cubiertos, algunos detalles, todo en pequeño; el palacio se encuentra tan recubierto de oro y lujo que no lo notarán. Hemos robado a nobles antes, y nunca lo han notado siquiera. No necesitamos mucho, cualquier pequeño articulo venido del palacio se vende a un alto precio con los contrabandistas.

Sus compañeros le miraron una vez más, está vez el brillo del interés nacía en el fondo de sus miradas. Sirius sonrió en complacencia, ya tenía ganada esa batalla.

—Además—continuó—, aún si no logramos llevarnos algo de valor, el pago que nos darán por el espectáculo, es bastante grande. Es un entretenimiento para el banquete imperial, después de todo. Con ese dinero, solo tendríamos que hacer algunos trabajos más y ya tendremos todo el dinero necesario. Podremos regresar a casa.

Y solo fue necesario esa última palabra para cerrar ese contrato silencioso. Hogar. Una meta y un anhelo, un sueño, pero al mismo tiempo un recuerdo lejano. Aquello que les motivaba a continuar con su extenuante vida.

Regresar a su hogar era su deseo más preciado. Abandonar ese reino extranjero y regresar a la tierra que les vio nacer, con la familia que dejaron detrás.

Si la recompensa era ver su deseo cumplido, entonces todo riesgo valdría la pena.

—De acuerdo, estamos dentro.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué siempre soy yo el que tiene que hacer todo el espectáculo? —Remus se encogió en sí mismo, en búsqueda de conservar un poco de calor. Las brisas nocturnas del mar lograban helarle la piel, aún bajo la capa que le cubría.

Sirius, con una sonrisa de máxima diversión, enumeró:

—Eres el único que se sabe todos los pasos, a Peter y a mí el traje nos queda pequeño y James tiene la jodida gracia de un tronco descarrilado, hasta un cerdo tiene más sentido del ritmo y la elegancia que él.

—Además de que el traje se te ve muy bien. —agregó James, el comentario sobre su falta de fluidez pareció no molestarle en lo absoluto.

—Luzco como un fetiche sexual.

—Ese es el punto, _Moony_.

—Me siento ridículo con él, como si fuera algún tipo de muñeco o algo así—masculló Remus, envolviéndose todavía más con la oscura tela de su capa—. Además de que tengo frio.

—Te vez ridículamente atractivo, Moony. Ahora deja de quejarte y sonríe, necesitamos que te veas especialmente bello esta noche, hoy tu atraerás las miradas de todo el público.

Remus suspiró con resignación y regresó su mirada al frente. Esa noche el cielo se encontraba despejado de cualquier nube, permitiéndole a la luna y las estrellas deslumbrar el cielo nocturno en plenitud. El viento proveniente del océano soplaba con su fuerza natural, aun así, el clima resultaba envidiable. No todos los días se podía disfrutar de un clima así.

El océano era caprichoso y el clima de la playa era tan cambiante como las mareas.

Avanzaron en silencio por el sendero, con Sirius iluminando el camino con farol en mano. Las calles principales de la ciudad se encontraban repletas de gente, en los tiempos en que el palacio imperial se llenaba de fiesta, la actividad en las calles también solía incrementar. Los plebeyos armaban sus propias fiestas, llenas de música y fulgor.

—Hemos llegado, señores. —Sirius se detuvo en medio de la acera. Remus miró al frente, hacia la enorme puerta que separaba el mundo de los plebeyos del mundo del palacio.

Ambos mundos, tan diferentes entre sí, eran separados por enormes muros de blanco mármol que rodeaban el palacio. Los muros servían de protección contra ataques, aunque también servían para mantener los secretos de la vida del palacio resguardados.

Los enormes muros imperiales poseían dos únicas entradas. La primera de ella era la enorme entrada principal, reservada únicamente para el ingreso oficial de los visitantes más importantes y los miembros más distinguidos del reino; nobles, importantes oficiales extranjeros, los más fieles lacayos del emperador y, por supuesto, el regente mismo y su familia. La entrada lateral, mucho menos glamurosa que la principal, era para todo lo demás; trabajadores del palacio, sirvientes y oficiales de guardia.

—Identifíquese o retírese. — ordenó uno de los guardias de la entrada, empuñando su arma en una clara señal de advertencia.

—Somos parte del entretenimiento de esta noche para el banquete—indicó Sirius, enseñando con orgullo un papel firmado y sellado, mismo que fue tomado y examinado por el guardia—. Nos ha contratado el maestro de ceremonias para brindar nuestros servicios de espectáculo. Compañía _Dandelion_ , a su servicio.

Sirius terminó sus palabras con una muy ensayada reverencia, todo con ese aire de encanto que siempre parecía envolver a Sirius. A veces Remus se sentía celoso por la habilidad que Sirius poseía al momento desenvolverse alrededor de la gente. Él, por su parte, no era muy bueno con las palabras, ni con la gente.

Los guardias les abrieron el paso, permitiéndoles la entrada, y uno de ellos empezó a guiarles por el camino a seguir. Atravesaron la puerta que separaba ambos mundos, el mundo de los plebeyos y el mundo del palacio, e ingresaron a los dominios del palacio imperial.

.

.

.

Realmente, el interior de los muros imperiales era un mundo totalmente nuevo.

—Es realmente sorprendente. —dijo James mientras limpiaba con sus ropas el vidrio de sus lentes.

—Creo que he muerto y estoy en cielo. —expresó Peter mirando emocionado hacia todos los lados posibles.

Las paredes interiores del palacio eran del blanco más puro que en algún momento hubiesen conocido, además de encontrarse repletas de relieves y detalles tallados de un dorado puro y brillante. Incluso los altos techos se encontraban adornados de intrínsecos detalles dorados, que brillaban al compás del fuego de los candelabros. Las extensas alfombras de elaborados diseños, las impresionantes estatuas en cada esquina que pasaban, los inmensos ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz del astro nocturno. Todo parecía salido de sus más grandes sueños alguna vez tenidos.

—Es como si fuera mágico—susurró Remus suavemente, admirando los techos y sus impresionantes diseños—, hay oro por todas partes. Parece salido de un sueño.

—Chicos—llamó Sirius, obteniendo de inmediato la atención de sus compañeros—, ha llegado el momento. Esta es la actuación más importante de toda nuestra carrera, por lo tanto, _todo debe de salir conforme al plan_. James, Peter, deberán tocar la melodía más encantadora que tengan, encandilen a toda esta gente.

—Daremos lo mejor, será la música del cielo. —contestó James con su laúd en manos y una sonrisa en el rostro repleta de diversión. Peter, a su lado, asintió con su _ney_ atrapado entre sus regordetes dedos.

—Y Remus—el mayor de los cuatro se dirigió al joven escondido bajo la capucha de la capa—, tu eres la estrella de esta función. Atraerás la atención de todo el público, haz que no sean capaces de quitarte los ojos de encima. Vuélvete el centro de todas las miradas, yo me encargaré del resto.

Remus soltó una suave risa antes de asentir a las indicaciones de su amigo. Sirius miró complacido a su grupo y, como el gran maestro anfitrión que era, puso la sonrisa más encantadora que poseía.

En ese momento las puertas del gran salón se abrieron, y la función comenzó.

Al momento de entrar al salón principal de ceremonias, cuyas paredes se encontraban tan tapizadas de oro como los pasillos del palacio, las miradas del público se concentraron en ellos. Toda la Corte Imperial había sido invitada a ese banquete tan especial, incluso se rumoraba que había visitantes de los países vecinos; todo esto según los chismes del pueblo.

—Buenas noches, estimado y prestigioso público de la Gran Corte—Sirius hablaba con la más de las elocuencias, como el maestro experto de ceremonias que era—. La estimada compañía _Dandelion_ , a su servicio. En esta ocasión tan única, seremos parte de su entretenimiento, trayendo ante ustedes los más exquisitos actos de tierras lejanas.

Sirius dio una reverencia y, con pasos muy ensayados, dio lugar a su entrada. James y Peter empezaron a tocar, con la maestría que los caracterizaba al momento de crear música. Laúd y ney sonaron con pericia, formando una melodía atrayente.

Esa era su entrada.

—"Comenzó e juego." —dijo en sus adentros, mientras desabrochaba la capa que le resguardaba. La tela cayó a sus espaldas y varios suspiros de asombro nacieron de entre la corte.

El efecto que su traje causaba, casi siempre era el mismo y era, en parte, entendible.

La tela de su pantalón, cuya semi-transparencia tapaba únicamente lo estrictamente necesario, se amoldaba finamente a sus piernas. Un cinturón ajustado a la cadera, repleto de cuentas que sonaban con cada movimiento que elaboraba, mantenía su pantalón en su lugar. Brazaletes brillantes vibraban en sus muñecas y los gruesos collares en su cuello chocaban entre sí cuando se movía. Un intricado velo ocultaba su cara del público, dejando al descubierto únicamente sus ojos del mismo color de la miel.

Era un atuendo de seducción, para atraer las miradas y encandilar al público expectante.

Remus subió la mirada hacia el público de la Corte Imperial. Los comensales les miraban asombrados desde las mesas de la fiesta, puestas en una forma parecida a una "U" y repletas hasta el hartazgo de alimentos de todo tipo y color, traídos desde los lugares más lejanos del reino. Y justo en medio de todo ese mar de gente, resaltando como la figura más importante de todas, el joven emperador de ese brillante imperio le miraba con unos profundos ojos grises.

Remus escuchaba atentamente la música, expectante. La melodía era suave, tranquila, como un viaje en las aguas de un río adormecido. El sonido transportaba a un paraíso lejano, mucho más allá de los territorios de Slytherin, un lugar perdido en el tiempo. Pero entonces, el ritmo aceleró, las adormecidas aguas del río tomaron fuerza y trazaron una nueva corriente, una mucho más salvaje.

El juego comenzó.

El movimiento comenzó con sus pies, rápido y ferviente, como las aguas de ese río descarrilado. Las manos empezaron también, marcando el movimiento de las corrientes. Movimientos rápidos, pero sincronizados al ritmo de la música naciente. Sus caderas moviéndose en coexistencia con el ritmo de sus pies, y el suave tintinar de las cuencas al chocar.

—En tierras antiguas y lejanas, mucho más allá del mar que nos rodea, en tierras cálidas bendecidas por el sol, este encantico danzar nació. Una danza que se realiza en las noches más brillantes, con el brillo de la luna y las estrellas marcando el ritmo a trazar. —Sirius hablaba con un encanto dulce en su voz, atrapando al público en un encanto de ensueño que le trasportaba a punto entre en sueño y la realidad.

Los pies del joven que bailaba se deslizaban con una extraña elegancia por el lugar, en movimientos cíclicos que daba la sensación de flotar. Los pies, los brazos, las caderas; su cuerpo entero se movía en una perfecta sincronía, uno tras otro, sin dudar sin quiera un segundo.

Los brillantes brazaletes y los gruesos collares, así como las cuencas de su traje, brillaban bajo la luz de las velas del lugar. Con cada movimiento que realizaba, el traje entero parecía brillar por sí mismo, con cada nuevo paso que daba, un destello nuevo nacía.

Movimientos sugerentes del cuerpo, llenos de una gracia innata, manos que invitaban a alguna persona inexacta a unirse a aquel espectáculo de magia y esplendor. Las miradas del público expectante, siguiendo los rápidos movimientos llenos de estupor, ansiosos por descubrir los nuevos pasos que seguirían a aquel espectáculo tierras lejanas.

Y los acordes finales llegaron, la melodía salvaje calmó sus aguas, y pronto se volvió tan suave como el viento mañanero de la playa. El viaje terminó.

Con finos movimientos, concluyó la danza con una extensa reverencia. Escuchando los sonidos de los aplausos de la corte, levantó su mirada, encontrándose con el frío mirar platinado de los ojos inquisitivos del emperador.

.

.

.

—Remus, mi felicitación. Esta noche te has lucido como en ninguna otra ocasión. —James atrapó a Remus entre sus brazos en medio de un abrazo amistoso. Remus rio divertido mientras intentaba quitarse a su energético amigo de encima.

—Ustedes también lo hicieron excelente.

James finalmente soltó a su amigo, mientras le regalaba una ladina sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que lo hicimos, somos nosotros y nuestro trabajo siempre es extraordinario. —aseguró, con gesto galante y un tono de falsa modestia.

—La modestia no es tu fuerte, ¿verdad?

—Nunca lo ha sido, Moony, y nunca lo será.

Se encontraban cerca de la entrada lateral de los muros, en espera de que Sirius terminase de cobrar para finalmente poder retirarse. La noche había salido bastante satisfactoria. Una vez concluido su acto, el cual fue bien despedido por los aplausos del público, Sirius se había retirado a cobrar la cuota de sus servicios, mientras sus tres amigos le esperaban en la entrada, listos para correr si fuese necesario. 

—¿Creen que tarde mucho? Ya deseo poderme acostar. —se quejó Peter, mirando hacia su alrededor en busca de que Sirius apareciese.

—Debe de estar cerca, quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí no es una opción fiable para el plan. —respondió Remus mientras aseguraba el broche de su capa.

La noche empezaba a refrescar cada vez con mayor fuerza, haciendo temblar su cuerpo en pequeños espasmos. Su descubierto traje no ayudaba en la misión de mantenerle caliente.

Miró hacia el cielo nocturno, admirando las estrellas y su intenso brillar. Se sentía letárgico, sus ojos se adormecían con cada pestañeo que daba. Realmente se encontraba agotado. Solo quería llegar a su pequeño hogar y tumbarse a dormir hasta que el sol saliese en la mañana.

—Muy bien, compañeros, todo está hecho—la voz impetuosa de Sirius logró sacarle de ensoñación—. Ha llegado el momento de retirarnos. El pago está hecho.

— _¿La propina fue buena?_ — preguntó James, interesado en los pequeños detalles.

Una sonrisa de completa satisfacción adornó el fino rostro de Sirius.

— _Oh, la propina fue muy buena, la mejor que no has dando. De hecho, fue tan buena que deberíamos retirarnos ahora mismo para poder disfrutarla en tranquilidad_.

Leer entre líneas era algo hacían con maestría, explicar mensajes con palabras opuestas e inexactas era un arte que habían perfeccionado con el tiempo. Era una forma sutil de pasar mensajes que no deben ser entendidos por personas ajenas, un código secreto.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Los cuatro avanzaron hacia la salida con la mayor de la naturalidad. El trabajo estaba terminado, el premio ya estaba ganado y ahora solo quedaba retirarse hacia su merecido descanso. Una noche de trabajo tan común como las otras.

Y en eso los escucharon. Pasos rápidos y numerosos acercándose cada vez más hacia ellos. Cuando vivías entre las peligrosas calles de los barrios bajos, los sentidos se agudizaban. El oído y la vista se volvían más sensibles, más inseguros sobre cualquier cambio a su alrededor. Un mecanismo de protección desarrollado con los años.

—Son varias personas. —advirtió Remus, escuchando como los sonidos se acercaban cada vez más hacia su dirección.

Escuchó a Sirius tragar con dificultad, el ambiente se había vuelto realmente tenso en menos de un pestañeo.

—Sigan avanzando. Si no nos dicen nada, no se detengan.

Siguieron avanzando, aún con el temor tocándoles las espaldas. Avanzaron con el paso más tranquilo que pudieron aparentar hasta que la gran puerta del muro estuvo a unos metros de ellos. Estaban tan cerca de la libertad.

—¡Deténganse ahí!

Y entonces todo se derrumbó.

Detuvieron sus pasos de forma abrupta ante el potente grito a sus espaldas. Remus sentía su corazón bombear a un ritmo descarrilado, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a salir de su pecho.

En un tiempo sorprendentemente rápido, se habían visto rodeados de guardias del palacio, impidiéndoles el paso hacia la salida del lugar. Sirius, como el fuerte alfa que era, se situó al frente de sus amigos, en un gesto protector, encarando a los guardias que les impedían su salida.

—¿En qué podemos serviles, señores? Nuestro acto ha terminado y ya es momento de que regresemos a nuestro hogar. —la voz de Sirius se oía firme, lista para arremeter contra todo aquello que estuviese en frente.

En eso, una figura se abrió pasó entre los guardias, un vestido completamente vestido de negro y con una mirada profunda y helada.

—El emperador ha dado una orden referente a su...pintoresco acto. —el tono del hombre era seria y cortante, como si nada de lo que pasase en ese momento le importará en realidad.

—¿Y esa orden es? —preguntó Sirius, sin dejar en ningún momento su postura defensiva.

El singular hombre respingó con hartazgo, antes de dirigir su oscura mirada hacia Remus.

—El emperador ha dado la orden que el omega que ha bailado esta noche sea convertido en parte del harén. 

.

.

.


	3. El prisionero de una jaula de mármol pulido

****_Sueños de oro y resplandor_ ** **

****Capítulo II:** **

****[El prisionero de una jaula de mármol pulido]** **

.

_Porque una prisión sigue siendo una prisión aún si sus barrotes son de oro puro y sus candados de diamantes pulidos. Los vientos susurran deseos de libertad y el corazón anhela en un silencio sin igual._

.

No había sido capaz de cerrar ojo alguno en toda la noche.

Desde que le habían encerrado en uno de los dormitorios del ostentoso palacio, arrastrándole en contra de voluntad y separándole de su grupo de amigos, el sentimiento de angustia e intranquilidad se había apoderado de todo su ser.

No había podido dormir un solo momento, pues cada que cerraba sus ojos, las imágenes de la noche anterior se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, en medio de un bucle infinito de desesperación.

.

_“—Estimado miembro de la Corte, lamento tener que informarle que eso no sucederá— Sirius se mantenía firme, dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo necesario para proteger a la que era su familia—. No estamos interesados en entregar a uno de los miembros de nuestro grupo._

_La penetrante mirada del hombre de oscuros ropajes no cambió en lo absoluto._

_—Lo ha malentendido por completo. No se trata de una petición —el tono del hombro se tornó mucho más hosco—, es una orden directa del Emperador._

_Remus sintió como le jalaban del brazo de improvisto, moviéndole de su lugar hasta quedar atrapado entre los guardias._

_—¡Suéltenlo! — gruñó Sirius con fiereza, parecía estar a punto de saltar encima de los guardias, y Remus no dudaba de lo que lo haría. Sirius era lo más parecido a un perro guardián._

_—Desobedecer un decreto del Emperador es una ofensa grave que se llega a pagar en la horca._

_Remus se tensó al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre._

_—Tomen mi consejo. Pueden retirarse en este preciso momento, y todo habrá de concluir en buenos términos; o pueden decidir el camino de la muerte y presentar cualquier tipo de oposición. Sea cual sea la decisión que tomen, el omega se quedará. El resultado no cambiará._

_Sirius gruñó de la misma forma que un perro ante las palabras del sujeto. James y Peter le sujetaban con firmeza para evitar que cometiese alguna locura antes de tiempo, aunque sus miradas reflejaban la misma furia contenida que la de su amigo._

_Sirius se miraba enloquecido, listo para arremeter contra todo lo que tenía enfrente._

_—Váyanse._

_Las miradas de los tres se terminaron posando con estupefacción sobre la figura temblorosa de su amigo. Y Remus, con una voz quebrada y unas lágrimas florecientes, repitió la petición._

_—Váyanse.”_

.

Realmente había sido una inusual y larga noche.

Después de esa catastrófica escena, le habían llevado (arrastrado, en palabras de Remus) por los extensos pasillos que suponían el palacio. Le habían encerrado en una habitación, no le habían brindado palabra alguna, simplemente le habían dejado allí para después retirarse. Dejándole con un creciente sentimiento de angustia y una asfixiante aura de soledad.

La idea de pertenecer al harén lograba provocarle nauseas, si hubiera sido por él, se hubiese resistido todo lo posible a ese destino. Pero, una cosa era arriesgarse él, y otra cosa era arriesgar a sus amigos. Si hubiera sido únicamente su vida la que terminará en la horca, no se hubiera preocupado demasiado, y aceptaría el funesto destino con la frente en alto. Pero la idea de que sus amigos pagasen por ello, le removía lo más profundo de la conciencia.

Había pasado toda la noche mirando hacia algún punto inexacto de techo. No había podido dormir, aunque, siendo sinceros, ni siquiera lo había intentado. Esa sensación de cansancio que había sentido después de terminar su espectáculo, se había esfumado repentinamente. Solo se había quedado mirando a la nada, tratando de procesar todo lo que había sucedido en esa noche tan singular.

En menos de una noche, su libertad le había sido quitada, le habían privado de su poder de decisión sobre su propia vida y existencia y le habían obligado a formar parte de algo que no entendía del todo.

En los casi ocho años que llevaba viviendo en esa ciudad había escuchado hablar del harén en muy pocas ocasiones. A veces los marineros del puerto solían ponerse a fantasear en voz alta durante las noches sobre los placeres que conllevaba el harén y el cómo desearían poder disfrutar de ese tan ansiado _privilegio_. Lo poco que Remus conocía de harén era que se trataba de lo más cercano a un prostíbulo privado (por decirlo de alguna manera), y que era un _privilegio_ que únicamente las clases más altas podían disfrutar.

El concepto era vago e inexacto, pero era lo único que su corto conocimiento sobre las tradiciones del reino podía brindarle. Aun así, la idea de pertenecer a tan extraño conjunto le ocasionaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

—Oh, ya se encuentra despierto.

Volteó rápidamente hacían el lugar de donde había provenido la voz. Se quedó sorprendido al ver que la puerta que le había mantenido encerrado ahora se encontraba abierta. Una joven chica de brillantes y rojizos cabellos, portando el uniforme de la servidumbre del palacio, le miraba sorprendida desde el marco de la puerta, mientras en sus manos llevaba una enorme bandeja dorada.

Levantándose tan rápido como sus entumidas piernas se lo permitieron, Remus se alejó instintivamente de la entrada, buscando algún tipo de protección:

—¿Quién es usted?

La chica le miró con cierta pena, como si logras entender su miedo. Dejó la bandeja en una pequeña que había en la habitación, y se acercó lentamente hasta él.

—No se asuste, por favor. Mi nombre es Lily y, a partir de ahora, estaré sirviéndole personalmente.

.

.

.

—Adelante, no tiene nada que temer, le aseguró que nada de esa comida está envenenada.

Realmente no es que tuviese miedo, era más bien un estupor enorme que le impedía poder moverse.

Después de presentarse ante él, y asegurarle que no había nada que temer, Lily le había hecho tomar asiento justo enfrente de la mesa donde anteriormente había dejado la enorme bandeja dorada. En menos de un minuto, la chica le había servido una enorme cantidad de platillos justo enfrente suyo.

Decir que se había quedado sorprendido era poco. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía tal cantidad de comida para degustar. De los colores más vivos que puede poseer la comida y con unos olores tan sumamente exquisitos que le humedecían la boca. Solo lo que se encontraban en esa pequeña mesa era una cantidad mayor de la que usualmente lograba consumir en un mes.

Por un lado, el poder disfrutar de tanta comida le brindada de cierta felicidad, pero por el lado contrario, el recordar la razón del porque disponía de tal lujo, le removía ligeramente el estómago.

Fue la voz la de Lily la que logró sacarle de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante, pruebe un poco. Debe de estar hambriento.

Remus quiso replicar en ese momento, pero el sonido de su estómago quejándose solo logró hundirle un poco más. Realmente se encontraba hambriento. No había probado bocado alguno desde la tarde del día anterior, realmente necesitaba comer algo. No aprovechar una oportunidad como esa resultaría un tanto estúpido de su parte.

Así pues, empezó a comer esa gran gama de platillos enfrente suyo. La deliciosa comida que se servía en el palacio era famosa incluso entre la clase baja. Se corrían los rumores de que los platillos servidos dentro de los muros imperiales tenían un sabor tan exquisito que parecían bajados del cielo. Ahora, Remus podía comprobar dichos rumores y decir que sí, todos aquellos cuentos no mentían sobre lo deliciosa que resultaba esa comida. Era como una explosión de sabores derritiéndose en su paladar.

Miró hacia su lado derecho. Lily le miraba dócilmente desde una de las esquinas de la habitación. La joven le sonreía con amabilidad, muy bien metida dentro de su papel de doncella. Pero Remus reconoció el sentimiento dentro de su mirada, era una sensación que él mismo conocía muy bien y que resultaba difícil de ignorar: _el hambre_.

—¿Quieres un poco? —preguntó, ofreciéndole un pequeño plato con algo que parecía pan.

La chica le miró con cierta incredulidad, parecía sorprendida de su ofrecimiento.

—No, no debo de…

—Tienes hambre—Remus le interrumpió, ofreciéndole una vez más el plato de comida—. Lo veo en tus ojos. Es mucha comida y no creo poder terminarla. Sería muy injusto que tanta comida se desperdiciara, ¿no crees?

—Pero, yo…

—Por favor.

La chica, temerosa, aceptó el plato que le era ofrecido. Remus miró complacido como la joven comía lentamente. Años de vivir en los barrios bajos, comiendo lo poco que podían conseguir, le habían enseñado lo difícil que resultaba vivir con hambre. Si podía ayudar a una persona para que no tuviese que pasar por ello, lo haría.

Ambos continuaron comiendo en silencio, disfrutando de los deliciosos platillos que comprendía ese extraordinario desayuno. Todo aquello resultaba tan maravilloso que Remus pareció olvidar la caótica situación a la que ahora se enfrentaba, aquella que le permitía disfrutar en ese momento de tan extraordinarios placeres.

Al menos hasta que Lily habló nuevamente.

—Después de su desayuno, tengo que mostrarle el pabellón y las zonas del harén.

 _Oh, cierto. Aún era un prisionero_.

.

.

.

Después de que terminó el desayuno, Lily le había ayudado a bañarse, además de brindarle nuevas ropas (las cuales, estaba seguro, valían mucho más de lo que él pudiese ganar en un año de trabajo). Había sido una situación sumamente incomoda, el que otra persona tuviese que bañarle no era algo que él imaginase que en algún momento de su vida le pasaría.

Siendo sinceros, todo lo que le sucedía en ese momento era algo que en ningún momento hubiese imaginado que algún día le sucedería. El destino era terriblemente caprichoso.

—El Palacio Imperial cuenta con cuatro pisos hacia arriba y dos pisos hacia abajo, más de doscientas habitaciones y cientos de pasillos. Perderse puede resultar sencillo. El ala este está reservada para el uso y vivienda del harén, nadie más que los sirvientes encargados y el propio Emperador pueden entrar allí. El ala oeste es donde se encuentran los aposentos del Emperador, no podrás ir allí a menos que el propio emperador lo indique.

Lily le conducía a través de los extensos pasillos, explicándole los detalles que comprendían su nueva realidad.

—No puedes salir de la zona del harén sin supervisión, habrá guardias especiales para escoltarte a cada lugar. Salir del palacio, como comprenderás, no es una opción posible.

— _No puedo hacer nada en realidad_. —Remus lo pensó, pero prefirió no decirlo en voz alta.

Ambos continuaron caminando en silencio, con Remus perdido en sus pensamientos y Lily mirándole con cierto pesar. Finalmente, fue la joven la que decidió romper con aquel incomodo silencio que les rodeaba.

—No eres originario del reino, ¿Verdad?

La pregunta logró causarle cierto desconcierto a Remus: —¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Vi su acto anoche, fui de los sirvientes que servían en el banquete—respondió Lily, misma que le miraba tímidamente—. Todo el acto, desde la música hasta la coreografía que brindaste, fue…mágico. El presentador dijo que era de una tierra lejana, algo que definitivamente no proviene de Slytherin, ¿De dónde son?

Remus se encontraba ligeramente sorprendido, aun así, respondió con la misma timidez que la chica le había preguntado: — Gryffindor.

La joven dejó escapar un ligero bufido de sorpresa, aunque trató de disimularlo lo más que pudo. Remus supuso que la chica se había quedado con ganas de querer saber un poco más, aunque no se atrevió a preguntar más.

—Hemos llegado.

Remus dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, encontrándose cara a cara con la entrada a un nuevo mundo. Una enorme estancia se abría ante él, de paredes blancas, aunque adornadas con intrínsecos y maravillosos detalles dorados que parecían asemejar enredaderas, con los muebles más caros y ostentosos que alguna vez hubiera visto. Todo parecía salido del más loco de sus sueños, y hubiera sido una visión sumamente maravillosa, de no haber sido por las docenas de miradas que se posaron sobre él en ese momento.

Repentinamente, se sintió extrañamente temeroso. En ese lugar había docenas de personas, hombres y mujeres por igual, aunque todos pertenecían a la misma casta: omegas. La única excepción parecían ser los guardias que vigilaban desde cada esquina del lugar. Todas y cada una de esas personas mirándole fijamente, escudriñándole con la mirada.

Se sentía sofocado de un momento a otro, ansioso por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Mantener controlada su propia respiración se volvía más difícil con cada segundo que pasaba, y Lily lo notó. Con la usual gracia y dulzura que transmitía la joven, esta le dirigió hacía una de las salidas laterales de la estancia, en dirección hacia los magníficos jardines del palacio.

Cuando el fresco aire exterior tocó su rostro, todo pareció mejorar lentamente. Su respiración se calmó, sus nervios disminuyeron y su corazón volvió a su ritmo usual. Enfrentarse a las multitudes nunca había sido su fuerte y toda esa situación había lograba alterarle a niveles que nunca antes hubiera imaginado.

—¿Ya se encuentra mejor? —le preguntó Lily, su voz se oía ligeramente dulce, como una madre preocupada. Remus asintió a su pregunta con lentitud.

—Mucho mejor, gracias por la ayuda—Remus le sonrió con gratitud a la joven, aunque rápidamente su sonrisa se esfumo al recordar lo visto hacía unos momentos—. Ese era el harén, ¿verdad?

Ante sus palabras, Lily asintió.

—Efectivamente, ese es el harén. De cada uno de los rincones del reino, seleccionados minuciosamente e instruidos en distintas áreas: música, danza, poesía.

—¿No es algo injusto? Les quitan su libertad. —Remus mantenía su voz lo más baja posible, no queriendo que sus palabras fuesen escuchadas por oídos indiscretos.

—Puede que lo sea, no lo voy a negar, pero muchos de ellos están complacidos con eso—Lily miraba hacia el horizonte, pensando en algo que parecía lejano—. Renuncian a su vida exterior, pero ganan una vida de lujos, una que probablemente nunca alcanzarían fuera del palacio. Incluso si nunca ven al Emperador personalmente, siempre tendrán comida, vestido y lujo. Lo ven como un muy buen trato, y muchos están dispuestos a pagar el precio de esa vida de placer.

Remus no dijo nada, se quedó pensando en las palabras de la joven. Él no lograba entender del todo aquellas tradiciones, pero entendía el concepto de hacer lo que fuera necesario por sobrevivir.

—¿Desea caminar por los jardines? Tal vez le ayude a calmarse un poco. —Asintió a las palabras de la joven, realmente solo quería alejarse lo más posible de todo aquello.

Se adentraron por los ostentosos jardines del enorme palacio. Resultaba impresionante como cada rincón de ese enorme lugar parecía sacado de un mundo de sueños. Fuentes de enormes tamaños, con esculturas de alto detalle y elegancia sublime, flores de colores y olores sumamente extravagantes. El oro parecía ser un material usual en muchas de las esculturas que adornaban el lugar.

El palacio entero era un paraíso de oro resplandeciente, había lujo en cada rincón, los grandes muros de mármol protegían ese brillante paraíso de los chismosos ojos del pueblo. Remus sospechaba que se trataba de la prisión más cara del mundo, una hecha de mármol pulido y adornada de oro.

Hubiera seguido metido dentro de sus divagaciones mentales, de no haber sido por la suave y recatada risa que se escuchó cerca suyo. Disimuladamente buscó de donde había provenido ese sonido, temiendo tener que enfrentarse nuevamente con las miradas inquisitivas del harén. Pero, rápidamente, lo descubrió.

Un grupo de jóvenes paseaban con tranquilidad por los jardines del palacio. Tres de las jóvenes portaban el uniforme de la servidumbre del palacio y caminaban dócilmente detrás de la figura principal, que dirigía el paseo con la mayor de las elegancias. Una joven chica, que no aparentaba una edad mayor a la suya, de brillante y sedoso cabello rubio, con profundos ojos azules y facciones tan dulces que parecían dibujadas por el mayor de los artistas. Vestía un ostentoso vestido de tonos azules y portaba con altivez las joyas más caras que Remus hubiese visto en su vida.

En ese momento, la joven pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y el hermoso rostro de delicadas facciones, se tornó en una fría expresión de desprecio puro. Remus tragó saliva, incomodo, al sentir la penetrante e inquisidora mirada de la joven sobre todo su cuerpo. Esa expresión de evidente desagrado se volvió mucho más profunda, Remus se atrevería a decir que esa dura expresión lanzaba un odio sumamente profundo. La joven entonces tornó su camino en dirección contraria, perdiéndose entre los caminos de los jardines con las tres sirvientes siguiéndole de cerca.

Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, al menos hasta que Lily pareció apiadarse un poco de él.

—Acaba de conocer a la esposa de su majestad.

Ante esas palabras, Remus se sintió extrañamente confundido.

—¿Su esposa? ¿Está casado? —Lily asintió lentamente a sus preguntas y eso solo consiguió confundirle un poco más.

—Su esposa, lady Narcissa.

—¿Por qué tener concubinos si ya se encuentra casado? —preguntó, realmente las tradiciones de ese reino le resultaban un tanto extrañas. _Realmente, todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor últimamente le resultaba extraño_.

—Es una vieja tradición, se remonta a muchas generaciones atrás, desde la formación del reino—contestó Lily—. Fueron los antiguos señores de cada región los que empezaron con la tradición de brindar omegas como una muestra de lealtad. Con cada nombramiento de un nuevo gobernante, cada región del reino otorga un miembro para el harén, como si fuesen tributos. No existe una función específica como tal, es más bien un lujo, algo así como…

—¿Una muestra del poderío?

—Exactamente.

Continuaron caminando por los extensos jardines. Mientras caminaba, Remus miraba disimuladamente hacia los enormes muros imperiales, pensando en alguna solución para escapar de ese lugar. En medio de su divagación no había notado el momento en que sus pies le habían llevado nuevamente hasta la puerta de la estancia principal del harén, al menos hasta que sintió nuevamente las penetrantes miradas de todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué todos me miran de esa forma? —Remus se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, todas aquellas miradas inquisitivas sobre sí le hacían sentirse sumamente incómodo.

—Eres el tema del que todo el mundo está hablando dentro del palacio—respondió Lily, guiándole de vuelta hacia los jardines—. Se corrió la noticia de que el Emperador tomó como concubino a uno de los bailarines del Banquete Imperial. Todo el mundo está sorprendido con la noticia. Después de todo, eres el primero que el Emperador pide personalmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Remus, sin lograr comprender lo que resultaba tan impresionante.

—¿Ves a todo el harén? Cada miembro del mismo fue un tributo, por decirlo de alguna manera, de parte de los grandes señores cuando el Emperador tomó el trono hace dos años. Algunos ni siquiera han hablado con el propio señor. Todos fueron seleccionados por alguien más, al menos hasta que llegaste tú.

—¿Qué?

—Eres el primero que el Emperador elige personalmente. Eres el primer omega que ha logrado llamar su atención, por eso es que todo el mundo habla de ti. De algún modo has logrado cautivarle, algo que se creía imposible.

A Remus no le gustaba lo que significaba eso.

—Eso significa…

—Que el Emperador en cualquier momento puede que te llame a sus aposentos para que pases la noche a su lado.

.

_Nuevo plan: Sobrevivir al extraño mundo del palacio y huir lejos, muy lejos, lo más pronto posible._

_Primera parte a cumplir: Mantenerse con vida dentro del harén hasta encontrar una forma de escapar._

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que han decidido darle una oportunidad a esta historia. 
> 
> Soy una fanática de los AU, tanto de leerlos como de escribirlos. Así mismo, soy fan de los shipps crack y de los Omegaverse. Todo eso se ha unido para crear esta singular historia. Muchas gracias por leer.


	4. Letras doradas en papel sepia

**Sueños de oro y resplandor.**

**.**

**Capítulo III:**

**[Letras doradas en papel sepia]**

Letras doradas relatando una vieja y olvidada historia en una nítida hoja del destino; misterios una vez encontrados y nunca contados.

.

—El banquete fue, maravillosamente, un rotundo éxito. Todo salió de acuerdo al plan—el viejo y muy regordete hombre, cuyos rubios cabellos se encontraban salpicados de canas plateadas, relataba con una excelsa felicidad las noticias de la mañana—. El Consejo se mostró bastante complacido, los nobles se encontraban impresionados y los funcionarios de Durmstrang completamente maravillados.

El joven emperador ladeó la cabeza con cautela. Su larga y rubia melena se sacudió con sublime elegancia ante el suave movimiento y una sonrisa de satisfacción decoró su fino rostro.

—Debo suponer que esto significa que ya no tendremos problemas a futuro con las negociones con Durmstrang, ni con las reuniones con el Consejo, ¿No es así, Slughorn?

El viejo consejero asintió con entusiasmo a las palabras del menor: —Ciertamente, ya no deberíamos de tener ningún tipo de problema. Todo ha salido a la perfección. Por su puesto que siempre puede ocurrir algún…

—Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, Slughorn—interrumpiéndole, el joven alfa se levantó de su asiento—. Puedes retirarte.

El anciano consejero se mostró desconcertado ante las palabras del más joven, su boca se abría y cerraba en un extraño bucle. Finalmente, el hombre terminó abandonando la habitación en un riguroso silencio.

Una vez estuvo en completa soledad, Lucius se permitió soltar un profundo suspiro de exasperación y cansancio. Realmente el tener que soportar todo aquello le resultaba sumamente molesto, agotaba su corta paciencia de una forma impresionante. Aquellos viejos protocoles eran cansinos y extremadamente molestos, pero, para su más grande desdicha, al mismo tiempo eran necesarios y obligatorios.

—¿Descansando después de estar sentado todo el día, Lucius?

De mala gana, Lucius miró en dirección a la puerta. Severus le miraba interrogante desde la entrada, bajo su brazo llevaba lo que parecía ser una buena carga de pergaminos de distintos tamaños, mismos que deberían ser revisados de pies a cabeza por el joven gobernante. 

—Severus, que alegría verte y con más trabajo todavía. _Que emocionante._

Severus hizo una mueca ante su sarcasmo y prosiguió a dejar el gigantesco monto de papeles en el enorme escritorio del despacho personal del emperador. Lucius miró todo el conjunto de pergaminos con un evidente desagrado.

—¿Tan agotador estuvo hoy tu día, Lucius? —preguntó, tomando asiento en uno de los finos muebles de la habitación.

—Ni te imaginas. Hasta hace unos minutos estaba en una reunión con Slughorn sobre los resultados del banquete de anoche, parece que todo va bien encaminado y que no tendremos inconvenientes con futuras negociaciones, y tú sabes lo que aquello significa.

—¿Menos problemas?

—Menos problemas.

La habitación se quedó en un silencio al que ambos estaban acostumbrados. Severus era un sujeto de pocas palabras, Lucius era un caso contrario, un hombre con una soltura al hablar bástate impresionante. Ambos eran un dúo opuesto, pero estable, que parecía entenderse mutuamente con pocas palabras.

Lucius empezó a vagar por la estancia, revisando de un punto a otro la enorme estantería de la habitación. Severus, mientras tanto, miraba de forma distraída por el impresionante ventanal del lugar. Desde ese punto exacto del palacio se podía obtener una maravillosa visión de los jardines imperiales, de los muros fronterizos y del mar que se extendía hacía el horizonte. 

Fue en ese instante, en medio de sus divagaciones, cuando lo notó. Una inconfundible pelirroja que avanzaba acompañada de una delgada figura masculina.

Lily acompañando al nuevo miembro del harén.

—Desde aquí puedo a ver al omega que solicitaste. —comentó mientras regresaba su mirada hacia el mayor.

Lucius, en cambio, no parecía muy interesado en ello: —¿En serio? Bien, no es algo que me interese mucho en estos momentos.

El más joven miró a su viejo amigo en silencio y, finalmente, sacó a relucir una duda que le llevaba molestando desde la noche anterior.

—Pensé que odiabas el harén. —comentó Severus mirando como aquel nuevo miembro del harén desaparecía de su vista a través de los extensos jardines imperiales.

—Lo hago. —contestó Lucius, quien se encontraba rebuscando entre las estanterías de la majestuosa habitación, sin prestarle verdadera atención a su viejo amigo.

Severus le miró con curiosidad, incapaz de poder comprender al completo las acciones del joven emperador.

—Entonces—empezó, intentando encontrar alguna clase de sentido o razón a todo aquello que pasaba en la cabeza de su viejo amigo de la infancia—, si se me permite el preguntar, ¿Cuál es el motivo de todo esto? ¿Para qué mandar a unir a esa persona al harén si a ti no te interesa?

Lucius finalmente se dignó a mirarle, en su fino rostro no había rastro alguno duda o de cualquier tipo remordimiento, solo una extraña expresión de calma y satisfacción. Era, en cierta medida, un tanto perturbador.

—Todo a su tiempo, Severus, todo a su tiempo—el joven emperador se acercó lentamente hasta quedar justo enfrente suyo, depositando entre sus manos un viejo y pesado libro—. Te aseguro que todo tiene una razón de ser.

Con pasos lentos y elegantes, Lucius tomó nuevamente asiento justo enfrente de su amigo, brindándole una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción. Severus le miró interrogante desde su lugar, sin emitir palabra o sonido alguno, regresó su mirada hacia el objeto que había sido puesto en sus manos. Un gran y viejo libro, cuyas tapas eran de un pálido tono sepia, con relieves dorados en cada una de las esquinas. Se veía antiguo y muy delicado, aunque, extrañamente, parecía muy bien cuidado.

Al abrir el libro, se encontró con letras doradas plasmadas en unas finas hojas de un material parecido al pergamino. Era, verdaderamente, una pieza exquisitamente trabajada. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que revisó nuevamente lo que había ante sus ojos que notó el pequeño pero crucial detalle de todo aquello. Las palabras doradas plasmadas en las hojas le resultaban inentendibles, pues las mismas parecían estar en un idioma que le resultaba desconocido.

—¿Qué se supone que esto? —musitó con molestia. Su ceño parecía fruncirse un poco más con cada intento fallido de encontrar algún signo conocido entre todas aquellas páginas.

Ante su evidente molestia, Lucius soltó una escueta risa, regocijándose de su evidente confusión.

—¿Estás familiarizado con el rugiet, Severus? —Ante las palabras del emperador, Severus le miró con curiosidad, antes de negar lentamente con la cabeza.

—Nunca lo había escuchado antes. —respondió, entregando nuevamente el libro a las manos del alfa.

—No es algo extraño—Lucius tomó entre sus manos el libro y le miró como si se trataste del mayor de sus tesoros—, no es una palabra que sea nativa de Slytherin.

—¿Y vas a explicármelo o te quedarás regodeándote ante mi ignorancia? —el sarcástico tono de sus palabras pareció causar algún tipo de gracia en Lucius, pues él mismo le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

Con su elegante y sublime porte, el hombre tomó asiento nuevamente y procedió con su explicación: —El rugiet es una antigua lengua, tan antigua como el propio reino que la vio nacer, nativa de Gryffindor. No sé habla en ningún otro lugar que no sea ese reino, incluso en el mismo ya no es tan usada en realidad en el día a día, pero los nativos de Gryffindor aún la preservan como una tradición ancestral, enseñándola de padres a hijos por generaciones. Es una cuestión de identidad.

—Entonces—dijo Severus, uniendo los puntos en su cabeza—, debo suponer que el libro ese se encuentra escrito en esa lengua rara.

—Efectivamente. —respondió Lucius, complacido de ver que entendía lo que quería decirle.

—¿Y qué es lo que dice?

—No tengo la menor idea. Yo no hablo ese idioma.

Severus tuvo la intensa necesidad de contar mentalmente hasta diez para evitar decir algún improperio contra el joven emperador.

—Permíteme tratar de entender lo que me estas queriendo decir—comentó, al mismo tiempo que daba profundas respiraciones para calmar su exasperación—. Tienes un libro que no sabes que dice, en un idioma que no entiendes de un reino enemigo. Siempre has sido una persona excéntrica a tu manera, Lucius, y nunca te lo he recriminado. Pero, la pregunta que me realmente intriga y me persigue es: ¿Por qué? 

—Porque lo necesito, porque puedo, porque me apetece. No creo que necesites saber otra razón.

Severus realmente deseó darse de golpes contra la pared, pero por el bien a su estado físico decidió no hacerlo: —¿Y el omega que tiene que ver con ello?

Lucius, quien se había dedicado a mirar distraídamente por la ventana, volteó a mirarle con interés: —¿No lo notaste en el espectáculo?

—Si lo hubiese hecho no te estaría preguntando.

El mayor de los dos suspiró dramáticamente: —El baile, la ropa, la música, todo lo que hubo en ese espectáculo, no era de Slytherin o de algún reino cercano. Todo era originario de Gryffindor, los actores también lo eran.

—Sigo perdido, Lucius, realmente no logro comprenderte.

—Solo digamos que le necesito—respondió, mirando profundamente las letras doradas plasmadas en el libro—. Y si mi teoría resulta cierta, me será de gran utilidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remus realmente quería que todo aquello fuese un mal sueño.

Las palabras de Lily le había un sentimiento de angustia bastante latente. La sola idear de tener que pasar la noche con un sujeto desconocido le revolvía el estómago. No deseaba ser obligado a ello. Quería huir, irse los más lejos posible de ese lugar.

Lily parecía haber notado su angustia, pues rápidamente le había ofrecido llevarle a caminar por esa sección del palacio. La joven pelirroja parecía buscar alguna forma de distraerle.

Le había guiado a través de los lugares que componían la sección destinada al harén. En medio de su recorrido habían terminado en lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, o algo parecido a ello. Había enormes estantes llenos de libros incrustados en las paredes, de todos los tamaños y colores. En medio de la estancia, en cambio, había un enorme piano de cola. Al igual que el resto de las habitaciones, había detalles e incrustaciones de oro en toda la habitación.

—Puede acercarte y ver más de cerca si así lo deseaba—dijo Lily, mirándole preocupada desde la entrada.

Remus asintió quedamente a sus palabras y avanzó con cautela a través de la habitación. Se acercó a uno de los ventanales de la habitación y miró la imagen que el mismo le regalaba, los jardines se veían desde allí, al igual que el enorme muro que le separaba de la ciudad. Demasiado alto para saltarlo, demasiado liso para escalarlo únicamente con las manos.

—“Algo se me va a ocurrir, estoy seguro de ello.”—prensaba mientras se alejaba de la ventana.

A pasos lentos fue avanzando por el lugar, revisando cada pequeña cosa que había a su paso. Observó con detenimiento cada libro que estuvo a su alcance en búsqueda de algo que le resultase familiar, pero solo encontró títulos y autores desconocidos para su persona. Fue en ese momento cuando lo notó.

Al otro de la habitación, en la pared paralela a los ventanales, había lo que parecía ser un enorme cuadro, mucho más grande que la pobre y descuidada cama que Remus había compartido durante años con los chicos. Interesado, se acercó lentamente hasta el enorme cuadro y al verlo más de cerca puedo darse cuenta de que se trataba, en realidad, de un gran y extenso mapa del mundo. Al mirarlo de cerca uno se podía dar del trabajo exquisitamente trabajado del mismo.

Remus miró detenidamente en el enorme mapa incrustado en la pared de la biblioteca. Con la yema de los dedos delineo el grupo de islas situadas al este del mapa, mismas islas que componían al gran reino de Slytherin. Con un único dedo fue trazando un camino invisible en el mapa, mismo que empezaba desde la isla principal del reino y se iba encaminando lentamente a través del enorme océano del oeste, terminando justo en las extensas tierras de un reino lejano.

Gryffindor.

Era una sensación extraña y melancólica la que le envolvía al mirar su hogar en el mapa. Remus recordó entonces lo lejano que se encontraban ambos reinos entre sí, separados por un enorme océano y disputas políticas tan antiguas que nadie podía recordar su comienzo.

Slytherin era un reino insular conocido por su gran audacia y poderío en el mar. Los mayores puertos del mundo se encontraban establecidos a lo largo de sus múltiples costas y los más grandes transportes marítimos estaban bajo el poder de su milicia. Slytherin y el agua eran dos palabras que existían en una perfecta armonía, era su elemento natural.

Era un reino poderoso que parecía desenvolverse bastante bien en relación con otras naciones. Los otros reinos cercanos al mismo siempre buscaban entablar relaciones comerciales y políticas con el mismo. Si esto era motivado por el respeto o el miedo que provocaba en los demás era algo que, ciertamente, resultaba difícil de establecer.

Gryffindor, por otro lado, era una enorme y prospera nación situada al oeste. De extensas y florecientes llanuras, los climas cálidos le hacían un paraíso de especies de flora y fauna únicos en su tipo. Del mismo modo, era un reino conocido por su valentía y ferocidad en las batallas. La mayoría de los cuentos de guerra que los padres contaban a sus hijos antes de dormir tenía por protagonista a algún guerrero de Gryffindor en algunas de las múltiples batallas que habían protagonizado.

Ambos reinos mantenían una relación tumultuosa, parecidos y contrarios entre sí, poseían en conjunto una larga y abrumante historia de múltiples conflictos entre ambos. Cientos de peleas y batallas se habían registrado a lo largo de los siglos, mucha sangre derramada y muchas vidas tomadas. La disputa inicial que había enemistado ambos reinos resultaba desconocida hasta para los historiadores más acérrimos.

Gryffindor y Slytherin se odiaban entre sí, lo único que evitaba que ambas naciones se destrúyanse mutuamente era la enorme distancia que los separaba. La enemistad entre ambos era tal que se mantenían alejados el uno del otro. Ningún barco de Slytherin tenía permitido acercarse a Gryffindor y ningún barco de Gryffindor podía acercarse a Slytherin. Esas eran las reglas oficiales de ambos reinos.

Sin embargo, no todos respetaban las reglas y muchas cosas sucedían fuera de las ordenes oficiales. Y eso Remus lo sabía de maravilla.

La habilidad natural que Slytherin poseía en el mar era conocida, para bien o para mal, en cada lugar existente. Del mismo modo, el que la mayoría de los barcos de piratas que surcaban los mares proviniesen de Slytherin era igualmente conocido. Barcos piratas que saqueaban y atacaban en todo lugar que encontrasen; oro, joyas, armas, porcelanas y personas, todo aquello que podía ser vendido en los mercados bajos de cada puerto importante.

Nadie hablaba de ello en voz alta, pero era un hecho que se comentaba en la oscuridad de la noche, en medio de las tabernas cercanas a los puertos. Un secreto a voces.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Remus dio un pequeño salto al salir de forma tan abrupta de sus pensamientos. Se alejó de forma inconsciente del enorme mapa incrustado en la pared y posó su mirada en el pálido rostro de Lily.

—¿Disculpa?

Lily le miró con ligera inquietud antes de recomponer su perfecta compostura: —¿Se encuentra bien? Pareció…perderse por algunos minutos, ¿Necesita de algo?

Remus miró una vez más la figura de Gryffindor en el mapa y un sentimiento de desolación le invadió al recordar la lejanía de su hogar.

—Sí, claro, estoy bien. —Si el tono de sus palabras sonaba convincente o no, realmente no le importaba. Solo quería salir de allí.

La joven doncella parecía no muy convencida de sus palabras, sin embargo, decidió no comentar nada al respecto: —¿Deseas que te siga mostrando el lugar? Tal vez un poco de aire fresco te ayude a calmarte.

—Está bien…supongo. Muchas gracias.

Pese a su evidente nerviosismo, Lily le sonrió y Remus recordó que esa era primera sonrisa amable que había obtenido desde que llegó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al final del día Lily había terminado de mostrarle cada parte perteneciente al ala este, la única zona en la que podía estar. Durante todo ese trayecto, Remus había aprovechado para tratar de hacerse un mapa mental del lugar y para buscar alguna posible salida del mismo. No había tenido mucha suerte con ello.

Al ingresar nuevamente en la que sería su habitación de ahora en adelante, lo primero que le había llamado la atención había sido el gran paquete que había sido puesto encima de la cama.

—Parece ser un regalo de su majestad. —comentó Lily a sus espaldas.

—“No lo quiero”. —pensó, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

¿Podían mandarle a la horca por despreciar un regalo del emperador? Realmente no quería tener que descubrirlo.

—Es la primera vez que da un regalo a un miembro del harén. —Lily sonaba tan sorprendida como él, parecía verdad que esto nunca antes había pasado.

—¿En serio? _Que honor_.

—Tal vez debería de abrirlo—el omega asintió quedamente a sus palabras—. No estoy segura de que pasaría si se enterasen que despreció un obsequio del emperador.

Lily en ese momento abandonó la habitación, había comentado algo acerca de traerle comida. Se acercó hasta la cama y tomó el pesado paquete en sus manos. Era una fina caja de regalo acompañada de un listón de color esmeralda en la tapa. Con cuidado fue abriendo el extraño regalo, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar en su interior. En su mente imagino joyas, ropas e incluso algún tipo de arma, las extravagancias típicas que se podían permitir los grandes nobles del reino. En cambio, lo que encontró fue un libro.

Un gran libro de tapas color sepia y relieves dorados. Se veía que era bastante antigua, tal vez incluso mucho más viejo que él mismo, y sumamente costoso, pues los finos detalles del mismo debían de ser el trabajo de un artesano sumamente talentoso. Pero no fue la belleza del libro lo que le llamó tanto la atención.

Fue lo que estaba escrito en él. Unos símbolos que se le hicieron sumamente familiares, una vieja visión proveniente de su pasado.

—Rugiet —murmuró, delineando con un dedo las palabras escritas en la tapa del libro.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto escrito en rugiet. Ocho largos años, si era más exacto. La última vez había sido cuando tenía doce años y tomaba clases con la profesora McGonagall en compañía de Sirius, James y Peter.

Temeroso, intentó traducir lo que estaba escrito en el libro. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había estudiado el idioma que temió haberlo olvidado por completo.

—Cuentos…medianoche—trató de hacer memoria de sus antiguas clases de lenguaje, la firme voz de la profesora McGonagall se repetía en su mente como un bucle—. Cuentos de medianoche.

Al abrir el libro, se encontró con finas hojas de pergamino y elegantes letras doradas adornando cada página. De pies a cabeza, todo parecía estar escrito en rugiet. Y eso le trajo una nueva duda a su cabeza.

¿Cómo había conseguido el emperador de Slytherin un objeto que definitivamente provenía de Gryffindor?

Hubiera seguido perdido en su mente, de no haber sido por el sonido de golpes provenientes de la puerta.

—¿Lily? —preguntó, dejando el libro encima de la cama— ¿Eres tú?

Con recelo se acercó hasta la puerta del dormitorio y la abrió, esperando que fuese la brillante sonrisa lo que le esperase al otro lado de la puerta, aunque no fue en así. En menos de un pestañeo se vió atrapado en medio de la pared y un gran cuerpo que cerraba desesperado la puerta del lugar.

Un miedo inexplicable le inundó. Quiso gritar, pero la mano del sujeto desconocido tapó su boca con rapidez.

—Calla, _Moony_ , no hagas ruido. Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Con inquietud fue levantando la vista del suelo y lo primero que notó fue que el hombre que había irrumpido en su habitación con tal salvajismo portaba el mismo traje que los guardias que custodiaban el palacio. Al mirar el rostro de su captor se encontró con un par de angustiados ojos grises, unos que conocía de maravilla.

—¿Sirius?

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
